The conformation and molecular dynamics of the RNA of simple bacteriophages will be determined through the use of proton and phosphorus-31 NMR. The project is aimed at determining the properties of the RNA in the intact bacteriophages and comparing these with that of the RNA in analogues of the RNase sensitive intermediate of the virus replication cycle, the free RNA in solution and complexes of coat protein with RNA. The aim of the research is to determine the changes in the physical properties of the RNA during assembly and dissociation of the virus. In particular, the determination of the base pairing of the RNA in situ, the determination of the molecular dynamics of the RNA, examination of whether the association of the RNA with coat protein is cooperative or not and the investigation of whether or not the RNA is homogeneous will be performed. Proton NMR will be used to examine the base pairing interactions of the RNA by monitoring the resonances of base paired U and G residues. Phosphorus-31 chemical shift data will be used to examine the homogeneity of the RNA and phosphorus-31 relaxation data will be used to monitor the molecular dynamics of the RNA. In addition, selective nuclear Overhauser effects will be determined to investigate not only the conformation of the RNA but RNA-protein interactions. Preliminary data has been obtained which demonstrates the feasibility of the proposed research.